Hotel California
by WithDemonWings
Summary: The boys just need a place to crash for the night, but of course nothing is just that simple for them.


_Disclaimer:__ I do not own the boys or anything related to them *sigh* nor do I own the song used. _

_AN__: Inspired by the song, __**Hotel California**__, by the Eagles and Dean's inability to eat proper food. Not Beta'd, but has been spell checked._

**Hotel California**

Dean rolled down the window hoping that the cool wind would keep him awake for just a little bit longer. They were on a dark desert highway, miles from anywhere and halfway between the last gas station and the next rest stop. He sighed with a relief as shimmering lights seemed to come out of nowhere. He gratefully pulled into the parking lot and all but dragged Sam's sorry ass into the hotel.

'Can I help you gentlemen?' a woman a few years younger than Dean or Sam stood in the doorway, a heady scent washed over Dean, he thought it may have been Colitas, but then wondered what the hell a Colita actually was.

'We'd like a room for the night, if you can?' He asked, wondering if he had brought them to Heaven or Hell as he heard mission bells ring out from somewhere.

She lit a candle to lead the way because the lighting down the corridor was rather dim.

Dean followed her, letting Sam lean heavily on him. The last battle had drained all the energy that Sam had. Dean hoped that a good sleep would help revitalize his brother and as they walked up the stairs Dean could have sworn he heard voices.

'Welcome to the…'

'Such a pretty face,'

'Such a lovely place.'

'You can find plenty of room.'

They all kind of talked over the other so Dean wasn't really sure what they were talking about, not that he really wanted to know.

As they walked, their hostess greeted several boys that were rather friendly, and Dean caught a glimpse out of one of the windows in the courtyard and despite the late hour, there were several people dancing. From his angle Dean wondered who was dancing to remember and who was dancing to forget. He shook his head; he was beyond exhausted and had no hope in trying to figure out why this whole scenario was so familiar.

After settling down for the night Dean still couldn't sleep. He had no idea how long he watched the shadows play in the mirror on the ceiling. He finally gave up and pulled on a rumpled pair of jeans and a clean shirt.

He quietly left the room and made his way to the bar.

When the bartender, who was wearing a captains hat, asked what Dean wanted he replied, 'Please bring me my wine.' His brow furrowed in confusion, he never drank wine.

As the Captain poured the wine he smiled as he spoke, 'we haven't had the spirit here since 1969.'

Dean felt a shiver of déjà vu run down his spine but he shook it off as he took a deep pull from the glass, and coughed. The hostess had pulled him to his feet.

Sam woke groggy and disoriented in the unfamiliar room. He could hear voices but he could only catch half sentences.

'Welcome to the hotel-'

'A lovely place,'

'What a nice surprise,'

'Your alibis,'

Sam, like Dean, pulled on some not dirty clothes and headed out to roam. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore. He found Dean in, what he guessed where, the master's chambers. Their hostess had a feral grin, 'we are all just prisoners here,' she started as her eyes became feline as her canines lengthened as did her nails, becoming vicious claws. She had the look of a humanoid cat, complete with tail and ears.

The Captain looked up from the table, blood dripping down his chin, 'of our own device,' he grew bulky as fur sprouted in his face and arms. He reminded Dean of a bear.

A young woman lay on the table, eyes glazed in death.

Both Sam and Dean dodged the Captain and the Hostess, stabbing at them with steely knives. No matter how hard they tried they just couldn't kill the beasts. Others emerged from the shadows cats, wolves, bears, and lizards all in various stages of change.

The last thing they remembered they were running for the door, they just needed to find the passage to where they'd been before. Dean almost ran into a man.

'Relax,' it was the night man.

Dean almost breathed in relief but then he caught sight of the man, he seemed to be a canine of some sort, and rather feral at that.

'We are programmed to receive. You can check out anytime you like but you can never leave.'

Dean suddenly shot awake in a panic, he flailed around in the small space.

'Whoa! Dude!' Sam slammed on the brakes, pulling the car onto the shoulder, as he tried to avoid Dean's flailing.

'Sorry,' Dean replied calming, as he rubbed his eyes.

'Care to tell me what that was about?' Sam asked, worried for his older brother.

The familiar cords coming from the radio finally registered in Dean's brain. He stared at the radio. 'Not really,' he sighed, 'just remind me not to have burritos before bed ever again. Ever.'

'All right, Captain,' Sam replied, confused but not pushing anything.

Dean glared at his brother confused and suspicious, 'and don't call me Captain.'

'Jerk.'

'Bitch.'


End file.
